Feelings Of Comfort
by Hikikomori
Summary: Dante wakes up after a nightmare, shows the selfinflicted scars to his brother and Vergil stitches them up and after that it's gonna be some cute loving... [Twincest, Yaoi & Selfhurting. Rated M to be sure.]


Another 'sweet-love-making-with-the-DevilBoys' fic! Please Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Disclaimer: I don't own the game Devil May Cry 3 and I don't own the characters beeing written about in this fic. Quite depressing really.

You Are To Be Warned: Twincest & Yaoi. Meaning, two male twins having sex with each other. If this disgusts you, then I would advise you not to read this. This fic also contains Self-mutilation (Self-hurting) themes.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vergil was in a deep sleep as he felt something against his back. Something warm.

He slowly opened his eyes to face two shiny icy-blue eyes watching him.

"Had another nightmare, Dante?" He yawned, turning to face his brother.

"Yeah…" Dante mumbled, carefully moving closer to the secure arms that were open to him.

Vergil got the hint and strongly embraced the other and snaked his fingers in Dantes snow white hair.

A sigh of content escaped his brother and the body pressed itself against his, taking every change it got to feel secure – a common thing for a body to want the most.

"So, what was the dream about?" Vergil asked, beginning to stroke Dante softly at the back of his head.

"You… I dreamt that you got killed in some accident or just left to take your own life by slicing up your wrists…" Dante gulped, tears flowing out of his eyes again.

Vergil frowned. "I would never do such a thing, you know that."

"I-I know, but it felt so real. And when you sliced your skin, I could feel my own wrists burn in like extremely deep agony and when I woke up, sweating like a pig, I had… cut them up."

"You've cut yourself? Show me."

Dante shook his head. "They're deep. I'm sorry, I used… Yamato. I'm so sorry, you can hit me if you like…"

Vergil sighed, looking very frustrated. "Yamato slices through flesh like butter. If we're unlucky, you'll loose the feeling in your hands." Vergil carefully took Dantes red wrists in his shaking hands, looking into the deep cuts. They looked like small graves, opening up, almost enough to see the bone.

Vergil tried to calm down, in order to manage to run to the bathroom with Dante and bandage him up.

"It's a miracle that you haven't died of blood loss." Vergil whispered, getting a pack of ice, needle and special threads to stitch the graves together.

"This is going to hurt real badly, Dante. Prepare yourself."

Dante nodded and clenched his hands, curling them up into white balls, biting down at his lip, drawing droplets of blood from the force he was using and whimpering hard when Vergil pushed the needle into his skin, piercing it.

Sweat dressed Vergils temples as he did his best not dropping the needle, blood was not a pretty sight, but normally he would be able to take it, but when it came to Dantes blood, a huge amount of sickness mixed with sadness or deep frustration always showed itself.

"You don't have to do this, you know, I'll be okey, Verge." Dante whimpered again, carefully trying to pull away but his brother wouldn't let him.

"Sit still. I'm nearly finished." Vergil breathed out, stitching up the last wound.

When everything was done, the blood cleaned up and the bandages on, Dante noticed something unusual about his brother. Vergil was crying. Although very silent, he let out his tears, a thing he would never do when someone was there to watch.

"I'm sorry, Vergil…" He sobbed, standing up and sitting down again, realising that he didn't know what he was doing right now, or what to do to comfort his brother.

"Don't you ever do that again." His eyes burning with part anger, part sorrow.

"But what if I have another bad dream then? What then?"

"Then you will come to me. Instead of hurting yourself, talk to me. I'll listen, I always will, you know that, brother."

Dante nodded sheepishly and went inside Vergils room again, curling into a tight ball.

"Hey, not going to give me any room?" Vergil smiled a little, making the bed creak as he wrapped his arms around his brother, inhaling his soft scent, and yawned.

"Sleepy?" Dante asked, moving the closest he could, holding on to his minutes older brother, sighing happily as the feeling of sadness went away, knowing that Vergil wouldn't go kill himself, knowing that he wouldn't leave Dante, that he _would_ stay.

"Yes, a little. How about you?"

"Naah, not so much. I don't actually feel like sleeping right now…"

"Then what do you feel like?" Vergil curled an eyebrow.

"To stay up, lay here and cuddle with you."

Vergil laughed. "I think I can agree to that." He stroked his brothers cheek, who were now suddenly, turning a bit red.

Dante buried his head under Vergils chin, sniffing the skin of his neck.

"You smell so gooood…" Dante sang, sniffing harder.

Vergil shivered, the sensation making him nervous.

"Stop that. I'm very ticklish you know."

Suddenly Dante got a smirk of pure evil when those words were uttered and slowly began licking.

"O-Oh… Dante, that feels…" Vergils sentence were cut of as his brother now bit down softly. "That actually feels rather nice…" Vergil breathed out, slowly trying to get used to the moist tongue playing games with his sensitive skin.

"I… I've always wanted to do this…" Dante blushed, kissing his way up to those parted lips, getting access to Vergils mouth immediately.

"M-Me too…" Vergil breathed, kissing the lips softly, sucking on Dantes shaking tongue and running his hands down to the two buckles resting in their pants.

"W-What if someone comes in?" Dante gasped, feeling cool fingers for a couple of seconds on his heated flesh.

"If they do, we'll just pretend like nothing happened." Vergil began his rough grinding, moans now and then escaping them both.

"V-Verge… Could you go a little f-faster…?" Dante begged, pressing harder against the other.

Vergil nodded, his breathing increasing and body heat rising as he soon would reach his longed for limit.

Their whole world suddenly blackened, and a white, sticky substance now covered their stomachs and part of their chins as they collapsed, resting in each others arms, sleeping until late afternoon, awaken by their maid standing bent over their bed, smiling a warm smile, announcing that dessert was ready if they wanted it.

Dante yawned, looking at his twin with sparkling eyes, giggling as he remember what had happened a few hours ago.

Vergil blinked at him, folded one arm around him and went downstairs, both boys only dressed in boxers, to enjoy their maids homemade chocolate-foam dessert.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Liked it? Please review! OO" The reviews make my day/night!


End file.
